Cicatrix Manet: The Scar Remains
by MissMayPorpora
Summary: Sasuke X Tinsley starting from the Academy days.
1. Info

So this is a new series a Sasuke love story but it starts from the first day at the academy, main character is Tinsley Valentinia Ricci she has blonde hair and purple eyes. Its starting in episode three.

Enjoy!


	2. The Four Fresh Faces of Squad Seven

"Everywhere is within walking distance if you have the time."

-Steven Wright.

* * *

><p>Tinsley yawned as she walked into the academy classroom; she searched for an open seat. The only one left was next to that jerk Sasuke. She sighed and took the seat and flicked open her notebook. She began scribbling out a poem on the lined sheets she felt Sasukes eyes on her paper. She slapped the notebook shut.<p>

"Do you mind!" She snapped at him.

"Hmph" He resumed staring straight ahead.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. The boys in the class stared at her, longingly. She was hands down the most attractive kunoichi in there age group. With shoulder length buttery blonde waves, and unique royal purple eyes, she caught the eye of most everyone she met. She was more developed then most girls her age and lived alone. Her parents were high officials in the village hidden in the clouds. Everyone in the hidden villages knew that the village hidden in the leaves offered the best environment for aspiring ninjas to train and learn. So her parents sent her to live there, with Kurenai periodically checking on her. She snapped out of her thoughts, with girls shrieking in her ear.

"Sasuke this, Sasuke that, do you girls ever shut the hell up?" She growled.

More ranting from the fan girl circuit; fights over the other seat next to Sasuke. Naruto got on the desk and glared at Sasuke. Kichiro, the boy sitting in front of them leaned back into Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were bumped into a full on lip lock. The girls started to shout at Naruto. As if having to kiss goth boy wasn't bad enough.

"Back off of him." Tinsley threatened them with a death glare that silenced them.

"Wow, thanks Tinsley" Naruto smiled.

She smiled back "No big" She said nonchalantly motioning for him to take the seat next to her. He did, despite Sasukes angry stare.

"Alright today we will put you into your groups, since we have an odd number; one team will have four instead of three." Iruka said reading off the first six teams.

"Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Tinsley Ricci."  
>'Oh great, I have to be with squealy pink fan girl and emo cockatoo butt head.' At least she had Naruto who she could tolerate being around. He made her giggle and his tireless ambition inspired her.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they were dismissed for lunch she headed to the bathroom to wash her hands, she had been sweating in anger during her confrontation with the fan girls. She hummed as she headed to the empty classroom to eat her lunch, she flung open the door to see a bound and gagged Sasuke on the floor. She ran to him and ripped the tape from his mouth.<p>

"OWWW DAMNIT" He shouted.

"Sorry" she lied flicking the tape aside.

"Naruto jumped me and tied me up, he's planning something." Sasuke scowled.

"So your saying the weakest ninja in our class jumped the supposed most elite in our class. That is shocking" She laughed.

"Haha. Untie me." He demanded.

"Say please, say please untie me because your such a better ninja then me, Tinsley" She poked.

"No. Way." He shook his head.

"Then enjoy your day here, try not to be too loud" She began to stand up.

"Fine. Please untie me because you are a better ninja then me, Tinsley." He winced.

She smirked and untied him.

"Now let's go find Naruto." Sasuke stated boldly.

Easier said then done.


	3. Meet the Genin

_No member of a crew is praised for the rugged individuality of his rowing. _

_~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Tinsley finally caught up with Naruto and Sakura in the classroom where they would be waiting for their sensei. Sasuke punched Naruto in the head for tying him up then took a seat. Naruto grabbed an eraser from the chalkboard and put it on the top of the door hinge. The door slid open and the eraser hit the silver haired sensei on the head. Sakura gasped, Naruto cheered, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Tinsley smirked. The sensei picked up the eraser and looked to the group.<p>

"Let's see, my first impression of you all is…I hate you." He said plainly.

The students groaned.

* * *

><p>The students sat on the stairs of the roof with there new sensei. He leaned back on the railing in front of the stairs.<p>

"Alright, I figure first we ought to get to know each other, you know name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams. I'll go first. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have many hobbies. I like…as for dislikes I have a few, and I have dreams. Now you, in the orange" He said pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My hobby is eating and comparing different kinds of ramen. I like the ramen Iruka sensei got me from Ichiraku. I hate the time it takes to make ramen, and my dream is to be the next hokage!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Alright, you in the red." Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are….I like….(Girlish squeal) I hate Naruto." She swooned at the disinterested Sasuke.

"Ok you in the blue" He pointed to Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any hobbies. There are few things I like and many things I dislike. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I will kill a certain someone and restore my clan." He glared straight ahead.

"And last but not least." Kakashi motioned to Tinsley.

"I'm Tinsley Ricci. I like to read and write when I'm not training. I like, romance novels, horror movies and laughing. I hate guys like Sasuke and girls like Sakura. My dream is to be become a jonin teacher." She said staring at the clouds.

"Well at least two people gave informative introductions." He said knowing it would be an interesting group. "We will start tomorrow at six a.m. and don't eat breakfast."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Well I would tell you but you wouldn't like it. Lets just say if you eat breakfast, you'll puke." Kakashi chuckled and walked off.

"Wanna walk home together Sasuke?" Sakura cooed.

"No." He said glancing over at Tinsley and Naruto, who were talking. He heard something about Naruto walking home with her. She nodded and they walked off. Sasuke felt a wave of nausea in his throat. Maybe he it was something he ate.

Yeah. Maybe.


	4. PassFail Survival Training

_House: "I asked you what two plus two equals and a day later you tell me, 'Not twenty-five."_

* * *

><p>Tinsley approached the training grounds slowly. She decided to hell with puking she needed breakfast or she would pass out. The genin stood as Kakashi approached, late, as usual.<p>

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

The genin rolled their eyes.

"Today we will be doing survival training; you have until noon to get one of these bells. The loser will be tied to this post, the winners get to eat lunch, Start….now." Kakashi explained.

Three of the four bolted off into the forest Naruto attacked head on. He failed of course, Sasuke, seeing Kakashi was distracted by Naruto, threw a handful of shirikan hit him dead on, Sakura and Naruto yelped as the injured Kakashi turned into a log.

Damnit, Sasuke thought as he ran through the woods trying to find a new place to hide. Tinsley saw Kakashi in the clearing. She ran up behind him. He whipped around to face her, She was mid hand signal.

"Lightning style: Laser circus jutsu!" She yelled throwing lasers from her hands at her sensei.  
>'This girl, how is she using this jutsu? It takes too much charka for a genin. It takes too much charka for most chunnin' Kakashis jaw dropped as he dodged her lasers. Her shadow clone snuck behind him gripping a bell. Kakashi jumped up out her reached and tackled the real Tinsley. He had her pinned to the ground, she tried to free her hands but he had them pinned tight above her head.<p>

"You think you can do this alone? Your no different then anyone here. You think you deserve special treatment because of the blood that flows through your veins. You won't get that from me. I will break you; you will earn my respect or die trying but it will be earned. Don't get cocky, Miss Ricci" Kakashi hissed so close to her she could hear his heartbeat. She knew it wasn't a shadow clone, she turned red, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"You know nothing about me. I don't take what I don't earn!" She yelled freeing her leg and kicking him off her.

Soon enough the timer went off, she and Sasuke were the only ones even moderately close to getting the bells. Naruto tried to cheat so he was tied to the log. The others were ordered to eat in front of him and not give him any. Once Kakashi left, Tinsley heard Narutos stomach rumble. She sighed and stood up.

"Here Naruto I ate breakfast, you can have my lunch." She started to feed him.

"Tinsley what are you doing? You heard sensei." Sakura warned.

"Yeah well we need to work together to get the bells after lunch, if he doesn't eat, he wont be able to give it his all." Tinsley explained feeding the rice to Naruto. Sasuke handed Tinsley the rest of his water, and Sakura a few dango sticks. She fed Naruto that with the rice. Kakashi popped out of the woods.

"What did I tell you!" He shouted.

"Look sensei, Naruto needed food, he wouldn't be able to perform well if he was starving and that would effect the team." Sasukes voice boomed.

"You. All…..Pass!" Kakashi announced.

"Huh?" They all said.

"You all worked as a team. All my past students just listened to me and didn't consider the effect my rules had on the team. In the ninja realm those who abandon there mission are scum but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than scum. We start our first mission tomorrow, see you then!" Kakashi said heading off.

* * *

><p>Tinsley sat in her pajamas on the bed, she wore a baggy black t-shirt and baggy purple sweats. She yawned putting her hair in a messy blonde bun and slid on her glasses. Cracking open a book, she read until she was interrupted by the doorbell. She answered it and there was her sensei.<p>

"Is something wrong, Kakashi Sensei?" She asked taking off her glasses.

"NO, I just wanted to apologize, I was out of line today, I don't know about you and I was wrong to write you off as spoiled just because you're from a prominent family. I'm sorry I did that." Kakashi explained.

"Sensei I don't want to be treated differently. That's why I'm training here and not in my own village. I don't want special treatment; it will just hurt me in the long run. I forgive you, sir" She said softly.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He said turning to leave.

She nodded and shut the door. Kakashi felt a presence, someone was watching them.

'Sasuke. Hmm the boy is spying on his teammate. This is going to be an interesting group.' Kakashi smirked under his mask as he headed off eager to see what would happen tomorrow.


	5. Rules of Attraction

_"No, you don't get it, thats why I'm telling you. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?" - Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tinsley were walking dogs on their latest mission. They brought the dogs along the edge of nearby lake to run around leash free. Naruto struggled to keep a hold on the massive bull dog he chose to walk. Tinsley had a German shepherd puppy, Sasuke had a dachshund and sakura had a poodle. The Dachshund playfully tackled the German shepherd.<p>

"Hey Sasuke, Control your wiener!" Tinsley shoved him.

Naruto cracked up and Sasuke scowled.

"It's not my fault your dog is so weird" Sasuke replied coolly

"Well look who's talking" Tinsley smirked.

"What are you trying to say" Sasuke shot back.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" She retorted.

"Hey don't talk to Sasuke that way!" Sakura whined.

"I don't need your help Sakura" Sasuke said glaring at Tinsley.

She glared back then without warning, shoved Sasuke backwards into the lake. He managed to grab a belt loop on her pants and pulled her in with him.

"Go Tinsley!" Naruto cheered.

"What? Its her fault! She pushed him in!" Sakura defended.

While Sakura and Naruto bickered, Sasuke surfaced spitting out a mouthful of water. Tinsley surfaced in front of him and splashed him in the face. He splashed back, She dove under and tried to pull him under by wrapping her arms around his legs and pulling him down. He slipped from her grip and surfaced looking for her in the water. She rose up face to face with him and grabbed his shoulders trying to push him down. Damn he was strong. She placed all her weight on him and he didn't budge. All that happened was she lifted herself onto his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over his shoulder. She yelped and slapped his back. He released her head first into the water. She flicked her legs under his and tried to dunk him be breaking his balance. He resisted and grabbed her arm. He pulled he close, they were panting and their clothes were weighted with water. He was so close she could smell the spearmint gum on his breathe. He was good looking she couldn't deny that, But he was still an asshole. A sexy asshole but an asshole none the less. They looked away and she splashed him again then climbed out.

* * *

><p>An hour later they finally met up with Kakashi after returning the dogs to their homes.<p>

"I don't mean to be nosy, but why are you two soaked?" Kakashi asked.

"Its a long story" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh yeah" Anastacia added.

"Alright..." Kakashi said skeptically, then turned to leave after telling them when and where they would meet next week.

Anastacia squeezed out her wet hair and turned on her heels to head home.

Sasuke watched the wet clothes clinging to her body as she left. They had a long break between missions, maybe he would drop by and visit her, you know as teammates.

Yeah. Right.


	6. Disease of the Heart

_A bodily disease, which we look upon as whole and entire within itself, may, after all, be but a symptom of some ailment in the spiritual part._

~Nathaniel Hawthorne, _The Scarlet Letter_, Chapter X "The Leech and His Patient"

* * *

><p>Tinsley poked her head into Kakashis office in the academy. She had been called there urgently that morning. She rushed over and of course he was late.<p>

"BOO!" He said in her ear, sneaking up behind her.

She squeaked and backhanded him in the face out of reflex.

"Ohmylanta I am so sorry sensei but you kinda deserved it for startling me." She said quickly.

"Yes, I suppose I did. Good thing I have a mask because you have one hell of a backhand." He said rubbing his cheek and ushering her into the room.

"What did you need?" She asked hopping up to sit on his desk.

"I need you to check on Sasuke."  
>"What? Why?"<p>

"He's ill and wont let me in when I go over. Maybe he'll answer if it's a teammate."

"Daaaaamn Sensei why not Sakura or Naruto. I'm sure they would love too."

"That's the thing, Sakura would love it too much and I don't exactly trust Naruto not to do something to him in his weak state." Kakashi explained crossing his arms.

"I guess that's true, though I would pay to see either one of them over there now." She laughed and surprisingly Kakashi laughed too.

"Yes well you see the dilemma, I need you to go as soon as you can." He leaned on the white board behind him.

"I can go now I guess" She shrugged as she hopped of the desk.

"Perfect" He gave her a thumbs up as she walked out the door.

He smirked as Iruka walked out of the closet in the room.

"I don't feel so good about meddling in our students love lives." Iruka shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey. Sasuke wants to restore his clan, he can't do that alone now can he?" Kakashi stated sitting in his desk.

"I suppose not, but they can't know we were involved." Iruka whispered leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was startled awake by a knock on the door. He groaned and coughed as he walked to the door. It was probably Kakashi again. He swung open the door. Tinsley stood looking pretty as ever. Her normally pulled back blonde locks hung parted to the side and pin straight. Her violet eyes were lined with black eyeliner. Her tank top matched her eye color and even enhanced them. She wore black yoga pants and black converses.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He said raspily. He coughed and Tinsley stared. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his toned abs contracted with the cough. He wore sagging blue plaid pajama pants and his eyes were so bloodshot he looked like a zombie.

"Kakashi sent me to check up on you, he said you were here so he sent me to make sure you're not dead or dying." She said boredly.

"Well come in" He said weakly.

She followed him in, for a teenage boy he wasn't very messy. In fact he was really tidy.

"So why did he send you?" he asked as they sat down on his fluffy black couch.

"Gee I feel wanted" She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant…"He started to say.

"I know, I just like teasing you" She smiled.

"So why you"

"His other options were Sakura or Naruto. You do the math."

"Well luckily he didn't pick Sakura"  
>"Yeah you would have been in real trouble with her." She laughed.<p>

"Yeah I'm glad he chose you." Sasuke said coughing hard.

Was he flirting with her?

Sasuke was hacking his lungs out. Tinsley walked over to him and held his arms up.

"What are you doing?" His voice cracked, as he was eye level with her chest.

"It relaxes your diaphragm. To help you stop coughing." She explained.

She released his arms and placed a soft hand on his forehead.

"Your burning up, have you taken anything?" She asked.

"Cough syrup…" He said softly.

"Where's your medicine cabinet."

"In the kitchen above the sink." he pointed.

"Go get in bed I'll bring you what you'll need." She instructed in a motherly tone.

He obeyed and she searched through the cabinet, after she had all the medicines set aside, she managed to find what she needed to make him a herbal tea and soup. She brought them with the medication to his room.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and handed him the soup and tea. He ate it and set the tea on the nightstand as she sorted out the pills for him to take.

"Take these" She handed him an assortment of pills.

She had included everything from Aspirin to Vitamin C. He gulped them down with the tea and set the empty bowl aside.

"Whats that?" He asked motioning to the small tube next to her.

"Vapo-rub. To help you breathe." She said squirting a small glob of the stingy gel onto her fingertips. She spread it along his collar bone, down around his breastbone and back. It didn't hit her until then that she was in Sasuke Uchihas bedroom. On his bed. With shirtless him. She must have looked awkward.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked softly he winced as the chill of air on his vapo-rubbed chest collided.

"Fine, why do you ask?" she blurted.

"You looked spacey, like Naruto when we're at Ichiraku" He smirked.

Tinsley chuckled.

"You know, I misjudged you. Your not so bad Uchiha" She smiled and nudged him playfully.

"Your not so bad yourself." He smiled.

"Oh please, you know you love me" She winked.

'Oh yes I do' Sasuke thought to himself.


	7. Envy is Ugly, Darling

_I'll keep my jealousy close,__  
><em>_'Cause it's all mine._

_- Fall Out Boy_

* * *

><p>"Shit…." Tinsley thought rolling onto the floor from the couch. 'I fell asleep…What time is it?' She thought looking at the clock on Sasukes living room wall. She jumped up and ran to Sasukes room and shook him awake.<p>

"Woah woah woah what's wrong" He asked.

"We're late! We were supposed to meet the team at the training grounds."  
>"Shit!" Sasuke jumped from the bed and started getting ready.<p>

The doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?" Sasuke said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Tinsley padded down the hall to the front door. She threw it open and there stood her entire team. Sakuras jaw dropped. Naruto looked totally dumbfounded and Kakashi looked pleased?

"I can explain…" Tinsley started looking at her teammates.

Sasuke walked into view pulling a t-shirt over his fit upper torso. Sakura gasped.

"Tins…Did you guys….?" Naruto asked.

"No! Oh hell no! Sasuke was sick. I was making sure he was okay. I fell asleep. ON THE COUCH" She added after she received a death glare from sakura.

"Well. Now that we've had our daily awkward moment, we are going on a mission to the local daycare." Kakashi said breaking the silence.

'I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her. SASUKE IS MINE' Sakura thought fuming.

* * *

><p>An hour later Tinsley sat in the newborn ward of the daycare. Naruto was playing with some of the toddlers. Sasuke was watching the older babies and Sakura was with the preschool age kids. Who knows where Kakashi was, probably off reading somewhere. One of the babies began to fuss. His bassinette said "Kou Houshi". She picked him up and grabbed a bottle from the counter; she sat in the rocking recliner and fed the hungry infant. She smiled at him as he looked up at her with those bright innocent baby eyes. She had always wanted kids. Lots of kids. The more time she spent taking care of kids the more she couldn't wait to have some of her own. She didn't know but Sasuke was watching her through the wall with his sharingan. He was enamored by her motherly instincts. He watched her sing and burp and rock the little boy to sleep. She would be a perfect mother and that made her that much more attractive to him.<p>

After they finished their mission they were all walking and chatting on there way into town. Tinsley turned a corner and smacked head on into Neji and his team. She fell to the ground. Sakura laughed out loud. Sasuke scowled at her. Neji apologized and extended his hand to Tinsley. She took it and he pulled her up. She thanked him.

"I don't believe we've officially met, I'm Neji Hyuuga and what is your name?" He said cupping her hand in his.

"I'm Tinsley Ricci." She smiled and blushed softly.

"Of the Kumogakure Riccis?" he asked intrigued.

She nodded shyly. Sasuke had never seen her so coy. She was usually very outgoing. He definitely didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"I think you're very beautiful, I would be honored if you would accompany me on a date sometime, If you'd like." Neji said like a true gentlemen.

"Sure, I would love too." She took out a small blank scroll, jotted down her number and gave it to him.

"Call me" She winked as she headed off with her teammates.

"Whore" Sakura mumbled.

"What did you just call me?" Tinsley snapped.

"You heard me, first you screw Sasuke now Neji? You just can't keep your legs closed can you?" She hissed. Narutos eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Sasukes cheeks were redder than tomatoes.

"First of all, I didn't screw Uchiha, he was sick so sensei sent me to check on him because he knew if he sent you, you would rape him. Talk about desperate." Tinsley spat.

Sakura gasped.

"Secondly, who said I was even going to date Neji he's just going to call me, maybe. We just met. Thirdly, If Sasuke and I or Neji and I did have sex ever it would be none of your fucking business." Tinsley added then fake lunged at sakura who flinched. She smirked and whipped around to walk in the opposite direction. Naruto followed her. Sasuke looked at Sakura with disgust and shook his head.

"You really don't have a clue what your talking about." He growled and walked home before she could say anything.

* * *

><p>"Tinsley! Wait up!" Naruto called running behind her. She stopped and turned to him.<p>

"I'm sorry I spoke to your crush like that, But she was making up shit without knowing anything so I had to stop her" Tinsley shrugged.

"Tins, I would be disappointed if you hadn't told her off. I really am seeing a very ugly side of her and it's a major turn off. I was thinking of going after a different girl. I just thought I should tell you, and get your advice, maybe?" He asked excitedly.

"Well I think you and Hinata would be super adorable together. I am breaking girl code by telling you this but she totally likes you." Tinsley smiled.

"Really, I thought she was embarrassed by me, she always blushes when I'm around her."

"You guys are hopeless. She likes you, that's why she blushes." Tingly playfully shoved him.

"Ohhh so how should I ask her out?" Naruto inquired.

"I was thinking flowers, Hinata loves pressing flowers so get her some really rare flowers you picked yourself, and not from someones garden." She advised as they walked into the sunset, Naruto absorbing every word she said.

* * *

><p>Once Tinsley got home she realized she wasn't alone, she felt someone watching her. She bent down to slide off her shoes and when she stood back up there was a pair of arms around her waist. She recognized the cologne, it was Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" she asked turning to face him. It was dark so she couldn't really see him.

"I'm showing you how much I like you." He replied in a husky tone. She could tell his heart was pounding hardcore.

"And how will you do that?" she teased enjoying how wound up he was.

He pressed his lips against hers. He was really good at it for someone whos only kiss was with Naruto. She kissed back, His lips tasted like cinnamon and hers like spearmint. They created an intoxicating flavor of there own. She pulled him on top of her on the couch, as they rolled around kissing. He licked at her lower lip begging to come in, she allowed it in and she met his tongue with hers. After hours of tongue wrestling. They collapsed on each other in exhaustion. Sasuke stood up his face flushed.

"I should go" He mumbled as he ran out the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Tinsley thought as she smoothed her hair.

* * *

><p>The next day Sasuke completely ignored her, same as the day after that and the day after that. It was clear he had used her. She was pissed and crushed at the same time. Naruto glared at Sasuke for hurting her but Sasuke just kept staring into space as usual. Hinata and Naruto were now a couple and subtly Sakura dropped hints that she was now interested in Naruto. Of course she was. He had moved on. The team went to a hotspring house, while the boys were in their side Naruto shoved Sasuke roughly sending him into the steamy water.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke said surfacing.

"For using my best friend you assclown!" Naruto shouted angrily.

What are you talking about?

"You made out with Tinsley and acted like she doesn't exist ever since. That's fucked up Sasuke. Really fucked up." Naruto scolded.

"I haven't been doing it on purpose….Is that what she thinks, She thinks I used her? Naruto the reason I haven't talked to her is I don't know how. After the kissing, Im not good at this thing, I don't know what to say or how to act so I just didn't say anything." Sasuke explained.

"Well by doing that she thinks you used her. Shes furious and crushed." Naruto egged it on to make him feel even more guilty.

"Shit! How do I fix it?" He asked Naruto earnestly.

"I have an idea…" Naruto said and began whispering in his ear.

Sasuke smiled, Naruto had a brilliant idea. He couldn't wait to do it.


	8. Miss Independent

_Miss on her own  
>Miss almost grown<br>Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
>So, by keeping her heart protected<br>She'd never ever feel rejected  
>Little miss apprehensive<br>Said ooh, she fell in love_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>Tinsley was pissed off. Sasuke was still ignoring her. It was clear he used her to get what he wanted and ditched her. It was her own fault, she let her guard down. She deserved it for being so stupid. She grunted and tossed a flurry of kunai at her homemade target she had on a tree in her backyard. She missed, he had her so messed up and mad she couldn't throw straight. The bastard. The jackass. The asshat. Sasuke. Fucking. Uchiha. She growled and punched the tree before stomping into her house. She stopped in the doorway, someone had been there. She searched but found no one but she did find a card on her coffee table. It said:<p>

"The cherry blossom festival, tonight at seven.

I'll be waiting behind the fortune teller tent

-Your secret admirer"

She looked around feeling violated, she wanted to know who it was, after the whole Sasuke mess a new boy is what she needed. But this time she wouldn't get attached, she would use him before he could use her. She strutted into her room confidently to get ready.

* * *

><p>AN- Sorry for the short update, I needed to get a little out on all my stories tonight. I will be updating this story every Wednesday. Reviews are awesome


	9. From Kisses to Apologies

_Apology is a lovely perfume; it can transform the clumsiest moment into a gracious gift. _

_~Margaret Lee Runbeck_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood nervously behind the fortune teller tent at the annual cherry blossom festival. He wasn't even sure Tinsley found the note, and what if she recognized his handwriting. Damn he should have had Naruto write it. Sasuke looked at his watch, Six o'clock. He was early, very early but he was too nervous to enjoy the festival. Not that he ever went to the festival after the killing of his clan, the concept of the getting together with strangers was not enjoyable without his parents. Something about Tinsley made him want to get out into the world again. She made him feel something familiar, and he liked it.<p>

* * *

><p>Tinsley walked nervously into the entrance of the cherry blossom festival. A rush of self-consciousness rushed over her as she felt people's eyes on her. She wanted to check her dress for blemishes, check her teeth for lip gloss, and fluff her ironed in curls. But she couldn't, she had to act like she looked fine even if she didn't, all she had to do was go to the back of the tellers' tent. She took a deep breath and stepped gracefully on her silver round toes heels. 'Here goes nothing' she gulped.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke heard a twig snap, his heart nearly popped out of his throat. He turned to see Tinsley approaching, she looked radiant. In a white halter dress with loose silk skirt type bottom. The crystals on the edges of the dress matched her silver heels. Her thick blonde hair was a neat mess of curls. She saw him and her eyes darkened.<p>

"Hey Tinsley" He said awkwardly.

"Hey." She chewed her lower lip.

"So you got my note."

"Yeah. Why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to apologize, for ignoring you. I have never really kissed a girl, much less actually like on, I didn't know how to deal. Sorry." He stared at her feet anxiously. She approached him; he flinched expecting her to strike him or something. She placed her hand on his cheek. She couldn't help thinking about how handsome he looked in his black button up shirt and blue jean shorts.

"I forgive you." She said genuinely.

He smiled softly and reached for her hand. He squeezed her hand and pulled her close. They stared into each other's eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back as he pushed her against a tree. He licked at her lower lip, begging her for entrance. She granted it and met his tongue with her own. He pulled away and kissed her neck gently, giving her goosebumps. He bit gently on her neck causing her gasp out loud. She was being as silent as possible so they wouldn't get caught but if he kept it up she might burst.

"Woah! I take it things went well." Naruto blurted approaching them, hand in hand with Hinata who was redder than a ripe tomato. Tinsley and Sasuke jumped away from each other and blushed.

"Yeah, sure." They both mumbled under their breath embarrassed.

"Well sensei sent me to tell you guys that we have a mission tomorrow at noon." Naruto droned oblivious to the intimate moment he interrupted. Once he finished talking, Sasuke turned to Tinsley.

"It's getting late, Can I walk you home?" He asked sweetly. Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe how different he was because of her. She nodded and he wrapped his hand around her waist as they said their goodbyes and walked off into the darkness, not caring who saw them together.

Maybe they should have thought that last thing through.


End file.
